The Vanishing Glass  Harry's POV
by FutureStarkid
Summary: This is Harry's P.O.V of the kinda vanishing glass chapter. I had to do this for English and I thought I'd post it. Just ignore the Narrative Structure thing, for English. Uhhhm this is my first time wring so, constructive criticism would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrative Structure Writing - Option 3**

Reluctantly I woke up and sat upright on my bed. It was Dudley's birthday! How could've I forgotten? It seemed so far away the week before. With a stern, harsh voice Aunt Petunia told me to get up and look after the bacon. She didn't want anything to be ruined for Dudley's birthday. I looked around for some socks and found a pair with a spider on them. I pulled it off easily as i was used to them. There were a lot of them in the cupboard under the stairs. That is, in fact, where I sleep.

If you're wondering why I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, it's because I get treated like vermin here. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm not at my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin's place for a holiday visit. I live here. My parents died in a car crash, well that's what my mean Aunt and Uncle tell me. But the tell me to be quiet whenever I bring it up. That's one main rule around here, not to ask questions. I also have this weird lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead, but i think I got it in the car crash too.

While I shuffled through the kitchen, taking over the bacon, I saw my cousin, Dudley, counting his birthday presents. I was just serving the bacon when he finished. Suddenly he was in one of his fake temper-tantrums. Something about having 2 less presents than last year. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were calming him down by saying that they'll buy him more presents while they're out.

I was really excited about today because Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, which meant she couldn't look after me today. That meant I could go to the zoo with the Dursley's and Dudley's friend Piers. The only thing that wasn't all so good was that Piers and Dudley like to use me as they're own personal punching bag. But still, I was going to the zoo, somewhere I had never been before.

It was really cool at the zoo, I saw so many different animals. But finally we were at the reptile house, the place I was most looking forward to. But the day was always to good to be true. See, weird things always happen around me, and I could never explain them properly. Probably cause I'm never really sure on what happened myself. The Dursley's hated me for it. They hated me, I hated them. We never really clicked. Well, they do treat me as something horrible.

But today just happened to be one of those days where something weird happens. I was looking at the Boa Constrictor when Dudley and Piers came want it to move. When Dudley and Piers walked away the snake gave me a look as if to say 'I get that all the time.' I murmured through the glass saying, I know what it's like. The snake nodded its head. Wondering where it came from I asked it. It responded by pointing its tail towards the sign. So it came from Brazil, but was bread in captivity. Before I could say anything else Dudley and Piers came back.

They shoved me out of the way. But somehow in an instant the glass vanished and the snake slid out. It hissed a thanks and slithered out. Piers calmed down enough to say that I was talking to it. I've never seen Uncle Vernon so angry. He stomped towards me. Oh no!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Some of you may know TheOriginalHorcrux or if you don't you should look her up. Anyway apparently I lied to her cause I think I suck at writing and she doesn't believe me... So tell me what you think. (Oh and I know her personally)**

**And this has now turned into kinda a story more than a one-shot**

I started to run, but he caught up to me. It looked like Uncle Vernon was too angry to say anything. He told me to go to my cupboard and stay there and not to have any meals. While I walked away I heard him collapse into his chair and Aunt Petunia get him a strong, large brandy.

Much later I lay on my cramped bad in my cupboard. I wish I had a watch. Then I could sneak out and get something to eat. I've lived here all my life. Ten miserable years of being treated like nothing. Sometimes when I'm alone like this I try to think of them. My parents. I don't remember anything about a car crash, although sometimes I get this vision of green light and a burning pain on my forehead. But I think that was a part of the crash too.

I always dream of some unknown relation taking me away from this place, and me living a fun and happy life. But I know these people aren't real. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley are the only people I've got. It's weird sometimes, like these random strangers would come up to me and shake my hand or bow down to me. This one time even, a man in a violet top hat bowed to me in a shop. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were so mad. They kept on asking me if I knew him, which I didn't, and why he was bowing at me. They didn't believe me when I said I didn't know.

The glass vanishing earned me my longest ever punishment. So by the time I was allowed out, it was summertime and Dudley had broken most of presents from his birthday. I was glad to be out of school, but that didn't stop Dudley's gang from getting to me. So I spent most of my time outdoors wondering around the streets. I couldn't wait for September when school started back, I'd be going to a secondary school that wasn't Dudley's!

So one day in July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to get his new uniform. So I had to stay at Mrs. Figg's. But it wasn't as bad as normal because she broke her leg by tripping over one of her cats. She wasn't as fond of them any more. She also let me watch T.V and gave me some chocolate cake that tasted like it had been there for several years.

When I got back well, home, I saw Aunt Petunia dying some of Dudley's old clothes grey. This did not look good. Wondering why she was doing that I asked. Well its my new school uniform and apparently it will just like it when she has finished. Yeah, right. Well she wasn't happy with my smart remark, so once again I ran to my cupboard.

The post came and Uncle Vernon told Dudley to get it, which resulted in me getting it. It was normal, bills, postcard from Aunt Marge. But there was something different. A letter for me! I put the rest of the stuff down and slowly started opening my letter. Halfway in between opening the folded parchment, it was snatched out of my hands. I yelled in protest to Uncle Vernon who was the one who took it. Sneering he wondered who would be sending me letters. But when he read it he went form normal colour to pale white in a flash. Dudley and I tried to grab for it but he held it out of reach while Aunt Petunia read it. She went pale too. I shouted and protested wanting to read the letter. But Uncle Vernon yelled at me and Dudley to get out of the kitchen.

Dudley and I had a silent fight in who got to listen through the keyhole and who would listen through the crack under the door. I lost. All I could see was Uncle Vernon's black leather shoes pacing up and down. They were wondering if some people were watching the house or something. But Uncle Vernon decided to just ignore it. They opened the door and I straight away asked who it was and why they were sending a letter to me. But Uncle Vernon just told me to shut up and stop asking. He said he'd burned it. So I stayed wondering what it was.


End file.
